


Because

by FabCheeks



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabCheeks/pseuds/FabCheeks
Summary: Jinhwan escribe una carta para Junhoe en la que confiesa todo lo que siente por él.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Because

_Because..._

Porque quiero sentir esa felicidad que recibo sólo con tu presencia. Porque siempre que cierro mis ojos puedo verte y es porque eres tú quien siempre está en mis pensamientos. Porque tu hermosa sonrisa es el sol que se encarga de iluminar mis días y porque no creo poder pasar uno solo sin verte. Porque es tan grande y evidente el amor que siento por ti que a veces me pregunto: ¿Cómo es que no lo ves? ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta que te necesito conmigo, justo a mi lado? Porque en esta primera ocasión, en este primer escrito de amor que hago, quiero hacerte saber que mi amor por ti es puro y sincero y viene directamente desde mi corazón. Porque siempre serás mi chico, mi universo, mi "One & Only". Porque eres el único al que siempre necesitaré. Porque cumples con todos los requisitos para ser mi persona. Porque sería incapaz de alguna vez hacer algo que pueda romper tu corazón. Porque siempre estaré aquí para ti, para mi todo, porque tú lo eres. Porque siempre me haces sentir como si todo fuese a estar bien. Porque por ti caminaría millas, escalaría montañas, no importa el qué, pero todo lo haría por estar contigo. Porque todo lo haría por verte feliz y ser yo el causante de esa felicidad. Porque donde sea que estés, ése será el lugar al que llamaré hogar. Porque eres tú el verdadero amor de mi vida. Porque tu mano es la que quiero sostener y nunca, jamás, dejar ir. Porque simplemente soy nada sin ti.

_Because it is you the person that I want to spend my whole life with..._

De: Kim Jinhwan  
Para: My dear Giantbaby


End file.
